An antenna is a component for transmitting and receiving signals on a terminal. The performance of the antenna directly affects the wireless communication performance of the terminal. Therefore, when designing the antenna, it is necessary to leave enough empty space for the antenna to avoid interference from other components and ensure the performance of the antenna.